


Fallin’

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of moonlight and kittens [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Wonwoo, Angst, Fallen Angel, M/M, Romance, Wonhui - Freeform, can you sit by my side, emotionless!wonwoo, naughty angel!junhui, there’s soonhoon if you squint, they’re whipped for kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Junhui, a fallen angel who always gets in trouble, was given a chance to go back to heaven and get his wings back. It's to make Wonwoo, an actor who's slowly losing his capability to show and feel emotions, to feel something again.Wonwoo feels something again. It's...love.ora wonhui AU based on fallin’ flower MV 🌸
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of moonlight and kittens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934608
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	Fallin’

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time writing a full AU with wonhui as lead. pls forgive me~ i just can’t stop thinking abt them after watching the teaser and now, the MV just...im feeling a lot of things 😭

"Is it really true, Sunbaenim? I can go back to heaven?" Junhui's eyes sparkled, his both hands clasped as he looked at Jeonghan, his senior angel who visited him.

"The higher up said they'd give you a chance." Jeonghan sighed. "Don't waste it, okay? I begged them enough." 

Junhui jumped up and down excitedly. "They'll give me back my wings? I can finally fly again?"

"Yes, Junhui. Just...do this mission the higher-ups has given you."

Junhui looked at Jeonghan, eyes as bright as the moon. "Anything. I'd do anything. Just let me out of this purgatory and let me go back to heaven instead. The food here is bland, hyung." He complained.

"This is why you shouldn't have saved the kitten. You're just a newly-recruited angel yet the number of troubles you've caused is already heaven-high." Jeonghan lectured the naughty angel who just rubbed his nape shyly. "Do you want to be thrown off to hell? I heard there's enough space there-"

Junhui's eyes widened when he heard the word ' _hell_ '. It's every angel's nightmare. "No! No! Please, save me, Jeonghan sunbaenim!"

Jeonghan took something out of his pocket. It's a heart.

The other angel scratched his head. The normal heart is red, but this one's turning...white. "Whose heart is that? Why does it look like it's...dying?"

"Exactly. It's _dying_. Go _save_ him."

☁️☁️☁️

Wonwoo threw his script to the floor. "I can't do it." He exclaimed as he rubbed his temples. He's been internalizing since earlier and he still couldn't find the right emotions to do it. "Tell them, I won't take this role."

His manager and best friend, Soonyoung, beside him just sighed. "Won, it's the third drama that we're going to reject. You can't do comedy, action, melodrama. I mean, I don't know if I could find another who's willing to take you in-" Soonyoung immediately shut his mouth. "Is it really hard finding your emotions back?"

The actor didn't answer. 

"How about...romance?"

Wonwoo lay down on his couch. "Romance?" He scoffed. "I'll think about it, Manager Kwon. Just...leave me alone for now."

The other guy stood up as he took his leave. "I left the wedding invitation here on your coffee table. Jihoon and I will be expecting a 'heartfelt' best man speech from you, okay?" 

Wonwoo just hummed in response. When he heard the sound of his door closing, he sat up and took the wedding invitation in his hands. "Heartfelt. I can't even feel anything. How can I even feel my heart?"

He has been feeling apathetic for a year already. Waking up suddenly not feeling anything but apathy, it's what happened to Wonwoo. For an actor who was once praised for his acting skills because his emotions are always on point, it's a great loss.

The directors who were once praising him and were lining up just to get him casted are all avoiding him. His emotions were flat, bland...as they say. Funny how he can't even bring himself to cry.

Maybe he's been doing it since he's a child. That's why, all his emotions are sucked dry and now, there's nothing left of him...

☁️☁️☁️

The day of Soonyoung and Jihoon's wedding came. Wonwoo looked around his surrounding, wearing his poker face. He saw people whispering with each other when they caught sight of him but it's as if he's too tired to even flinch.

He saw Soonyoung and Jihoon. They're at the stage, slowly dancing with each other. Jihoon is in a white wedding suit while Soonyoung is in black. They're staring at each other, stars dancing in their eyes. Soonyoung whispered something to Jihoon and the latter just laughed and tiptoed to give his now husband a peck on his lips.

_ Happiness.  _

Funny how he recognized happiness but he can't feel it himself. They say happiness is contagious. He's praying someone would come and pour him even a tiny pinch of that emotion. He turned away from the crowd and walked towards a garden far from the one where the wedding was held. 

It's very Soonyoung to hold his wedding in a garden. He knew how much Jihoon loves flowers. Knowing how whipped Soonyoung is for the other, he probably prepared a lot for their special day. 

Wonwoo stopped walking when he saw a pathway full of flowers. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the surrounding, just looking at the moon and the stars. However, peace and quiet is short-lived as he heard distant screaming from somewhere.

He knitted his brows. The scream is distant...yet it's getting nearer and nearer to where he was. He looked to his left and found nothing. He looked to his right and found nothing too. But when he looked above, Wonwoo's eyes widened when he saw a man in white, falling from the sky.

Before Wonwoo could even react, said guy fell on the exact spot where he is. Next thing he knew, the guy is already on top of him. 

"Ya! Who the hell are you?!"

The guy who seems like he fell from the sky, didn't even bother getting up first. He smiled like he's not on top of another man's body and introduced himself. "Hi, Wonwon. I'm Junhui. I'm your _guardian angel._ "

☁️☁️☁️

That guy is crazy, Wonwoo thought as he walked back to the wedding. He slapped his forehead. He must've been crazy because he's seeing things. He swore he really saw the guy falling from the sky before it landed on him.

"Fuck, Wonwoo. You're not getting emotionless. I think you're going crazy." Wonwoo mumbled.

He was startled when the guy appeared from behind him. "Crazy? You're crazy? Jeonghan sunbaenim told me you just can't feel emotions?"

"Go away! What the fuck do you want?!" Wonwoo was startled when Junhui slapped his mouth.

"Don't curse! The higher-ups can hear you!" He said as he pointed upwards.

"You're crazy." Wonwoo turned and he was startled when a garter fell on his hands. When he raised his head, everyone was looking at him. Soonyoung and Jihoon are already walking towards him congratulating him.

"Wow, Won. You're next. Oh my god, I knew it." Soonyoung said, proudly.

"Okay, who wants to put the garter on Wonwoo's?" Jihoon shouted and the crowd immediately died down. They all knew how bad Wonwoo's temper is. Hence, they're all afraid of him.

"Stop this—"

"Me! Me! Me!" Someone shouted out of nowhere. Wonwoo rolled his eyes when he saw that it's the guy earlier. Said guy ran towards him and took the garter from him. He looked at Wonwoo and smiled again. "I'm gonna put this thing on Wonwoo."

☁️☁️☁️

"Stop following me, creep! Go home." Wonwoo shouted. He didn't know why he's still not reporting this weird Junhui guy to the police. 

"I already told you, I can't go home because of you," Junhui said, pouting. "My home is there." He pointed at the sky. "And you." He pointed to Wonwoo next. "You are my mission."

Wonwoo took a deep breath. "I don't fucking care about your mission. Just go away." 

"I can't go away. I'm stuck with you. I already told you, right? I'm your guardian angel!" Junhui exclaimed. 

Wonwoo squinted his eyes, then crossed his arms. "Okay, if you're really an angel, where are your wings?"

He saw Junhui flinch when he heard the word _wings_. "I...have none."

Wonwoo scoffed. "See? Not all man wearing white is an angel. Go home, and rethink your life choices." He was about to walk away when the other spoke again.

"I can only get my wings back if I can make you feel emotions!" Wonwoo froze. He didn't expect to hear that from the other. "Can we help each other out, please? Get your emotions back, then I'll get my wings back, I can go home to heaven. It's a win-win situation. Everybody happy, right?" The angel said as he scooted closer and leaned his head to peek on Wonwoo's face.

Wonwoo knew...better than anyone else that he's hopeless. He's far from getting saved. "Sorry, I can't help you get your wings back." He said as he walked away to go inside the condo where he lives.

"Ya! You're just leaving me here? Ya! What if a bad guy comes here and kidnaps me? You know how cute I am! Bad guys like cute guys! Ya!" Junhui shouted, stomped his foot, but it all fell into deaf ears as Wonwoo left him there...alone.

Junhui sighed. His back still hurts from the landing earlier. He didn't know fallen angels are literally supposed to fall from the sky like that. If it weren't for Wonwoo who caught him, he probably won't be able to walk forever.

He sat on the sidewalk, helpless. He took a pouch from his pocket where he stored Wonwoo's heart. "I didn't think it would be this hard." He sighed again. He used to think there'd always be goodness in people but it seems like he's wrong. He looked at the tall building behind him. If only his wings are with him, he'd definitely fly all the way up there to his room and give that asshole a piece of his mind.

Junhui cried when he remembered his angel wings. His white feathers, deemed as one of the most beautiful in heaven. He cried...then finally regained his fighting spirit.

"Jeon Wonwoo, if you think I'm giving up, ha! Try me! I'd do anything to get my wings back."

☁️☁️☁️

The next day, Wonwoo  went out for his morning workout. When he went out of the building and found no man in white in sight, he didn't know what this feeling inside of him is. 

_ Is it disappointment?  _

_ Relief? _

He shook his head and just went to start his morning jog. However, he was taken aback when someone from behind pushed him and he almost fell face first. When he regained his composure, he saw the guy in white laughing his ass off while his face remains expressionless.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You felt shocked, right? You're surprised, right? Tell me you felt something." Junhui asked but Wonwoo just continued on his morning run.

Junhui is a hard worker. Once he sets his mind on anything, he'll do anything and everything to succeed. And so, he started bothering Wonwoo every chance that he gets trying to make him feel emotions.

Wonwoo went down to buy some food for himself. He didn’t see the guy in white in sight. However, when he turned to the right, he saw Junhui running after a group of kids. 

“Ya! You told me you’ll give me something to eat! Give me back my pouch! That’s mine!” Junhui shouted at the kids. He was running after them. He was confused when the kids suddenly stood there frozen as if they saw a ghost then left his pouch to run away from him. “Ya!” He ran to retrieve the pouch containing his angel stuff. When he turned around, he bumped into a hard something and when he looked up, he saw Wonwoo, looking at him with his usual expressionless face. 

“What are you doing?”

That’s when Junhui’s stomach grumbled. “Apparently, angels can get hungry too.” 

Wonwoo didn’t know why but he ended up tugging Junhui to the nearest convenience store. “Pick something.”

Junhui’s eyes sparkled at all the foods inside the store but what caught his attention is the hotdogs lined up neatly by the counter. “Get me this, please?” He said as he tugged Wonwoo’s shirt like a little child asking his dad to buy him food.

The other wordlessly bought it then gave it to Junhui together with some other foods like burger, chicken, rice, and water for Junhui to eat. “Stop bothering me and go home,” Wonwoo said as he walked away from the angel.

“I’ll heal your heart, Won! You just wait! Thank you for the food!” Junhui said as he waved at the other guy.

Wonwoo heard it loud and clear. “Heal my heart? Impossible.” He scoffed then went back to his home.

☁️☁️☁️

That night, Wonwoo looked outside his window and saw that it's raining. He didn't know why he found his way going down holding an umbrella. He felt something again when he didn't see the guy in white there. Before he knew it, he's already running around aimlessly looking for the guy he didn't even know.

The only thing he knew about him is that his name is Junhui and that according to him, he's his guardian angel. 

Wonwoo sighed in relief when he saw Junhui in one of the alleys. He's crouched down, getting wet by the rain. "What are you doing?!"

Junhui smiled when he saw Wonwoo. The latter creased his forehead when he saw that Junhui is protecting something. His features softened when he saw that it's a basket full of kitten. "They're homeless, Won. I don't want them to get sick." 

Wonwoo didn't know why he's doing this but he took the basket in his arms. He passed the umbrella to Junhui and helped the other stand up. "Are you just gonna stand there? It's cold."

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go."

And so, Wonwoo took Junhui to the building where he's living. Wonwoo stepped inside but he turned around when he felt Junhui stop walking.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Junhui pointed at himself, eyes wide. "Me? You're letting me inside?"

Wonwoo turned his back again and said, "Or you can freeze there to death if you want."

Junhui's lips curved upward and followed Wonwoo towards his unit. 

"Do you know what you call that, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" The other just raised a brow at him. "That's called _worry_."

"Shut up," Wonwoo said as he put the basket he's been hugging since earlier down. He went inside his room and took some towels. When he went back, he threw a towel to the big kitten standing at his doorway awkwardly then he went to the basket and cradled the little kittens in his arms and wiped their fur with the towel.

Junhui just watched him fondly. _So, he's not that heartless after all_. "Iknew it. You could still feel something after all, Won."

Wonwoo froze with what he heard. He took some foods for the kittens to eat then stood up to head to his bedroom. 

"I will go out after they fall asleep," Junhui shouted as he watches the kittens but he smiled with what Wonwoo answered him.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want."

That night, it's not only the kitten who slept feeling warm. It's also the heartless guy and his guardian angel.

☁️☁️☁️

The next morning, Wonwoo woke up with loud meowing sounds. When he went out of his room, he saw Junhui crouched down talking to their rescued kittens last night. 

He found it so endearing that he found his lips tugging upwards without even realizing it. Next thing he knew, Junhui is already in front of him, smiling from ear-to-ear. 

“Is that a smile, Wonwoo?”

“No!” And he turned his back to leave.

☁️☁️☁️

Wonwoo envied the way Junhui could laugh his heart out at random things. Like, how can that be so easy? Perhaps, because he’s an angel? No. He definitely sees Soonyoung and Jihoon having no problem laughing too. There’s this one time Soonyoung even recorded Jihoon’s laughter and let it play the whole day when they went overseas for a shoot. His manager said he’ll miss Jihoon’s laugh, that’s why.

He envies a lot of people having the capability to laugh, to cry, to smile whenever they want to. His heart felt like it went numb…for some reason. And now, he’s staring at the angel at his couch laughing nonstop watching some corgis fighting randomly on the TV.

“How can you do that?” Wonwoo suddenly asked.

“What?” Junhui answered, tears brimming his eyes because of too much laughter. 

“Laughing so freely.”

Junhui took his hand to which made Wonwoo froze. The angel let the latter sit beside him. “Smiling and laughing, it’s the easiest thing to do. Just think of happy thoughts.”

Wonwoo just stared at him blankly. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Junhui laughed. “Repeat after me!”

“Ha…ha…ha…” Wonwoo sighed. “I can’t.”

“How about ‘ehehehehehehe’? Come on, Wonwon, you can do it!”

Wonwoo tried ‘ehhehehehe’-ing but he ended up looking like he has constipation.

“Hihihihihihi…”

“I can’t do it.”

“Merry Christmas! Hohohohohoho~” Junhui started drumming his tummy and Wonwoo didn’t know why but there’s something inside of him that wants to come out. Is that laughter? “Oh my god, your nostrils are enlarging!” 

“No!”

“I’m happy!” Junhui exclaimed. “Repeat after me!”

“I’m happy.” Wonwoo said, with a blank look on his face.

“Say it with feelings!”

“I don’t have feelings!”

Junhui rolled his eyes. He took his index fingers to the corner of his lips and tugged them into a smile. “Kit-ten~” Junhui said.

“Kit-ten.” Wonwoo repeated and the angel sighed. 

What he did next is put his own index fingers to Wonwoo’s lips to tug them into a smile. It made Wonwoo feel a lot of things. Shock? Fear? He felt his heart racing inside his chest.

“Kit-ten~” Junhui said again and it sent Wonwoo’s heart to several backflips especially when Junhui smiled at him, eyes forming crescents.

This angel is doing wonders to his heart, no doubt. Sorcery? Maybe.

“Tell me, are you feeling something now?”

Baby steps, Junhui thought. He’s starting to make progress on the emotionless man every time he sees Wonwoo patting the kittens’ every day. He may not have emotions towards other humans but maybe he could have emotions with these little kittens.

“Do you know why I like kittens so much?” Junhui said that made Wonwoo on his guard again. “It’s because they’re willing to put their trust on us whenever we’re holding them.”

Wonwoo answered, “Is that so?”

“Trust me, I’ll help you get your emotions back, Wonwon. Just like how I trust you’ll help me get my wings back.” Junhui said as he crouched down next to Wonwoo to feed the kittens too.

“Do you love your wings that much?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course! My wings are a very important part of me, Wonwon. I don’t think I’ll survive a year without that.” Junhui replied. He reminisced the good old times when he still has his wings and he’s starting to tear up again. 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Wonwoo. “Sorry, I really can’t…”

“Don’t say a word. I’m never giving up on you, Won. We’ll definitely get your emotions back.” The angel reassured.

☁️☁️☁️

Days passed by and Wonwoo didn't know why he's letting Junhui stay with him but he's slowly starting to believe that he's really an angel especially when he woke up and saw feathers surrounding Junhui one morning. 

He leaned down and stared at Junhui's features. _It's...mesmerizing._ The moles on Junhui's face are like constellations. He was reaching his hand to the other's face, tempted to connect them. But when Junhui's eyes fluttered open and their gazes met, Wonwoo's heart leaped. 

He leaned back but he lost his balance. Thankfully, Junhui has quick reflexes and he caught Wonwoo's hand. Junhui tugged him and Wonwoo ended up on top of him.

The feathers he saw earlier were all flying around them like those special effects in movies he starred in. Wonwoo was snapped back to reality when Junhui spoke, "Oh, you're the one on top now, Won. It was me the last time."

Wonwoo immediately got up and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Oh! What's that? Are you blushing, Wonwoo?" Junhui gasped. "Oh my god, tell me you're feeling something right?"

Wonwoo ignored him and just went towards his kitchen to drink some water but the naughty little angel, as usual, is following him. "You felt something, right? Right?" 

Wonwoo almost choked on the water when Junhui started tickling him. "Y-Ya! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to make you feel something. Omo! Is that laughter?”

“No.”

“But look at your nostrils enlarging, Won! That’s definitely you trying to stop laughing.”

Wonwoo turned into fits of laughter that when Junhui started smiling at him teasingly, he ran away from Junhui. Junhui smiled triumphantly. He’s starting to feel his back having that familiar weight again. Every emotion Wonwoo is having, his wings are slowly going back. 

Wonwoo saw his pile of script on his coffee table and he immediately thought of a way to make the angel stop. "You want me to feel something, right? Help me with this."

And so, all day, Junhui helped Wonwoo grasp some emotions with script reading.

"Okay, Wonwon, for the 4th time, show fear."

"Fear?" Wonwoo took a deep breath and tried to show fear but...failed. 

"I mean, try to think of ghosts. Or demons. Or hell."

"Those are _your_ fears." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"So, what's your fear if I may ask?" 

Wonwoo tried to think hard. He thought harder...and finally was able to excavate one of his biggest fears. "It's losing... _someone I love_."

Junhui could finally see something in Wonwoo's eyes, different than when they first met. He didn't know why but his heart feels so full and somewhat hurting for him.

He wasn't supposed to be hurting but he's hurting too. If this man experienced something so heartbreaking that it came to the point where he can't feel anything anymore, he might be opening an old wound. He shook his head at the thought. It's better to let his emotions out rather than keeping them all bottled up, right?

"Okay, speaking of love. Let's read the next line. Oh, it's a love line." Junhui cleared his throat then started reading the lines. "Lan Zhan, I used to think of you as my soulmate." 

Wonwoo looked at Junhui and saw him nibbling his red, plump lips, mouthing his line. "I still am."

He was startled when Junhui leaned closer to his face at a distance dangerously close to his lips. He could feel another strange emotion. The same one he felt this morning. The loud beating of his heart, heating up of his face... it's...

"Tell me, are you feeling anything now?"

And that's Wonwoo's cue to stand up and calm himself down.

☁️☁️☁️

Junhui woke up feeling renewed as he started feeling the weight of his wings on his back again. He knew that Wonwoo's emotions are slowly going back and he's a few steps away from going back home to heaven. 

"Little kitties, why am I feeling happy and sad at the same time?" He asked the little kittens who just closed their eyes as they purred to the angel's touch. He's feeling happy he'll be going back home but he's also...sad because Wonwoo would be alone again. There's this feeling of attachment that Junhui couldn't even explain himself.

He's not even like this to the other humans he guarded.

Junhui shook his head. He felt the pouch in his pocket shaking. When he opened it, he saw a message fromJeonghan. "Happy 1 year of being an angel~" 

"Aigoo~ I almost forgot it's today."

Junhui happily went towards Wonwoo's room but found the latter just staring at a distance from his window. He's wearing that usual expression on his face: flat.

"Won?"

"Can you help me feel something today, Junhui?"

"What is it this time?"

"Junhui, I want to _cry._ "

Junhui didn't know why but he pulled Wonwoo into a hug. An angel's hug is not at all special. It's just like a normal person's hug but Junhui hoped it's enough to make Wonwoo feel warm and comforted.

"Let it all out."

Soon after, Wonwoo felt the unfamiliar feeling of heat starting to build up from his eyes. Junhui's hug...it somehow awakened something inside of Wonwoo and the next thing he knew, he's clutching to Junhui's shirt tight as he felt the tears streaming down his face.

Tears he couldn't even remember when he last had... He just cried there in Junhui's arms for God knows how long.

Junhui felt his heart ripping into pieces when he saw Wonwoo crying his heart out. He feels like he's the one being hurt. He's supposed to be happy, right? Wonwoo is starting to feel emotions again. Why is he hurting too...

"One year ago, I lost someone," Wonwoo said when he calmed down. "I've been an actor for so long. I started acting when I was a child. Half of my life I've been acting that I started to think that everything that I am feeling is fake. My tears, my laughter, everything... But there's this someone. He's been my fan ever since I started acting on movies. It's normal for us to have antis, right? But that someone kept on commenting positive reviews every time. He even clears bad searches about me. It comes to the point where I found myself waiting for his messages to me."

"I've been too attached to him, I guess. People might tell me I've been overreacting and that he's just a fan but for me, it's not. Being an actor in the spotlight, it's not all rainbows and unicorns. The grey part is much much more powerful. When everything around you is fake and you found something that's true, you would hold on to that something, right? I guess I depended on him too much for my happiness." Wonwoo said, his lips started to quiver again as tears streamed down his face non-stop.

"It's risky for me but I searched for a way to talk to him. I tried asking him to meet up with me but he told me he's still far away and that he's waiting for the right time. Normal fans would take advantage of it, right? It's the first time someone treated me as an actual human being."

Junhui didn't know why he felt his heart aching with Wonwoo's story too. "W-What happened?"

Wonwoo wiped his tears. "That right time came. He told me he's coming to one of my fan meetings. On that same day, someone told me that one of my fans who's on the way to my fan meeting died on a car crash."

Junhui froze as he held Wonwoo in his arms again. "Whoever he is...he might be in a good place now." 

"You know how the idols should be the one singing songs to their fans, right? But he actually made me a song. Sadly, he didn't get to sing that to me." Wonwoo started humming a tune. A tune that's too familiar to Junhui.

Everything is well until Junhui started feeling his head and heart ache. It felt like his head is splitting into two.

"Junhui, is there something wrong?"

"W-What's the name of that someone, Won? Tell me, what's his name, please." Junhui pleaded as he felt like his head is gonna explode.

"He goes by the name _Jerry_."

☁️☁️☁️

That night, when he reassured that Wonwoo's already asleep, Junhui, whose head felt like breaking into two, summoned his senior angel. 

"Tell me, Sunbaenim... Tell me, I'm not that someone who made Wonwoo be that way. Tell me!" Junhui asked, tears streaming down his face. 

Jeonghan just lowered his head. "I'm sorry... You're not supposed to know. But..." He shook his head then looked up. He didn't know what the higher-up's plan is for Junhui. 

"Why is everything so cruel? Why did you make me give him the disease only to let me cure him too in the end? Are we some kind of a joke to you? What am I supposed to do, hyung? What am I supposed to do?" Junhui knelt and cried his heart out. Just thinking of leaving Wonwoo alone, it breaks him into pieces. 

At that moment, everything makes sense. The sense of attachment...and familiarity. 

_ Everything... _

"What should I do? I'll do anything... You know I can do _anything._ "

☁️☁️☁️

When Wonwoo woke up and found no Junhui in sight, he started feeling scared. For the first time in many days, he started feeling afraid. Suddenly, everything felt cold again. 

Just like what he did when he started opening his home to Junhui, he frantically searched for him. He searched...and searched for that one person who made him feel something again. That someone who made him feel alive again.

When he finally saw a man in white descending from the sky, his wings in full view, Wonwoo froze.

"Won." Junhui smiled when his feet reached the ground. "It's a year late but let me sing this song to you."

Wonwoo's eyes widened, confused. "What do you mean-"

_ "If I walk closer to you little by little _

_ Please don't run away, just let me sing softly like this _

_ If you let me sing this song word by word, line by line _

_ Can you sit by my side? _

_ Can I protect you by your side?" _

That's when Wonwoo finally came to realize who the heaven sent down to him as his guardian angel. Tears started streaming down his face again as he ran towards Junhui...his angel. "J-Jerry..."

Junhui spread his arms, waiting for Wonwoo to come into his embrace again. When Wonwoo is finally in his arms again, he hugged him tightly. "Wonwon, I came... I'm late, right?"

He felt Wonwoo shook his head. "It's finally nice meeting you, Actor Jeon. I've always wanted to tell you you're the best actor I've seen in heaven and earth combined-"

Junhui didn't get to finish his sentence as Wonwoo pulled him in for a kiss. It didn't take long before he returned it as they held each other under the moonlight.

"Tell me, are you feeling something now?"

"I'm...feeling a lot of things," Wonwoo answered, tears still visible on his face. Junhui wiped them and pulled him in again for a kiss.

☁️☁️☁️

Wonwoo and Junhui are watching the full moon through Wonwoo's floor-to-ceiling glass window. Junhui's arms wrapped around Wonwoo's waist. Junhui's wings are also hugging them both as they watch the beautiful moon shining brightly outside.

"Are you...leaving again?" Wonwoo asked and he just felt Junhui's arms tightened around him.

"Do you want me to?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "I won't let you."

"Sleep now, I'll be guarding you all night," Junhui told Wonwoo but the latter is hesitant.

"But..."

"No buts, Wonwon," Junhui said as he led Wonwoo towards his bed. 

"Your wings. They're as beautiful as you are..." Wonwoo said as he stared at the white tuffs of feather on Junhui's back. He didn't know why there's a glint of something that passed by Junhui's eyes that the other already masked with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, I know. They're the most beautiful pair of wings up there." Junhui replied.

"I pray you won't lose them again," Wonwoo remarked as he started drifting off to sleep, his hands clutching on to Junhui's white suit tight.

Junhui felt hot tears streaming down his face as he kissed Wonwoo at the side of his head. 

He felt a presence from behind his back. It's Jeonghan.

"Have you made your choice?"

☁️☁️☁️

Wonwoo's eyes fluttered open and he saw no one beside him again. He didn't know if last night's just a dream or not. Even if he just woke up, he stood up immediately and ran outside his bedroom. 

He sighed in relief when he saw Junhui outside, playing with the kittens.

Junhui felt someone hugging him from behind. 

"I thought you...went home already," Wonwoo said as he nuzzled to Junhui's neck.

Junhui shook his head. "But this right here is _home_ , Won..."

Wonwoo hugged Junhui tighter and he finally realized that there's something missing. He pulled away from hugging the other, a confused expression painted on his face.

"Where are your wings?"

Junhui didn't say a word. He just smiled and pulled Wonwoo again into a tight and _**warm hug.**_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ stream fallin’ flower MV 🌸


End file.
